1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angular velocity detection apparatus, and in particular to the modification of an output error caused by an undesired angle of inclination resulting from the imperfect alignment, during installation, of the angular velocity sensor for the anti-shake operation etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for hand-shake effects by moving either a hand-shake correcting lens that is a part of the photographing optical system, or an imaging device, on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis of the photographing optical system, in a manner corresponding to the amount of hand-shake that occurs during the imaging process.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. H09-80552 discloses an anti-shake apparatus that reduces noise and improves the precision of the hand-shake quantity by mounting an angular velocity sensor and an amplifier for the output signal from the angular velocity sensor on the same circuit board, to shorten the distance between the angular velocity sensor and the amplifier.
However, the output error caused by the undesired angle of the inclination resulting from the imperfect alignment, during installation, of the angular velocity sensor for the anti-shake operation is not considered.